Lloyd Raiz
'''Lloyd Raiz (ろいど れいどず, Reidozu Roido '') is an enigmatic figure, who was once a mage of legendary standing. Many believe that he has hung up the towel and retired from the world of magic. He is renown for his strength and power. He is, to this day, feared by the title '''Demon King '(でもん きんぐ, Maō) and is said to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Lloyd was also the mentor of Sanjo Vista. Furthermore, he was the Ace of Sanjo's childhood guild. It is said that Lloyd has an unnatural fear factor about him that only the best are not intimidated by, despite his friendly nature. He is the shop keeper of the Raiz Shop. Also, according to Sanjo, Lloyd is arguably the strongest sword mage in Fiore. Appearance Personality According to Sanjo, Lloyd, as far as he could remember, has always been a kind and noble man who enjoyed a good laugh often. Lloyd is the type of guy who spares loose change to a beggar and helps an elderly person up the stairs. Due to his difficult past, he makes it priority to treat others with compassion and respect regardless of his mood. Lloyd's kindness has always contradicted with his reputation as a mage, which is of a fearsome type. For him, everyone should be treated like they matter and not have their integrity stepped upon. Moreover, he did not think well of anyone who held the opposite of his view and thought of cruel, merciless people as "immoral, loveless, and dangerous". It was for this reason that during his days as a mage, that many of his fellow guild members would confide in him for advice and guidance. However, in spite of his kind disposition, he enjoys throwing out a few wise cracks now and again. Lloyd enjoys the comedy found in day-to-day life more then anything else. For this reason, he doesn't mind taking in people who have nowhere else to go. It's also why he enjoys the bickering between Nayla Josi and his niece, Grace Lino, finding their fights purely amusing. Yet, in combat, Lloyd's entire mentality does something of a 180. In battle, Lloyd is more cold and calculated; does not let up on his opponent. Due to his impeccable mastery over the sword, he does not use his blade on anyone that is not a true threat to his life. Some label this as arrogance, however, Lloyd considers it sparing the enemy an embarrassingly quick defeat. Lloyd's ferocity in battle is the main reason for his epithet. While Lloyd's fierce combat mentality is clear, he is still merciful. This is something that he has been criticized for by his former pupil, Sanjo Vista. The latter believes that Lloyd, at times, lets some people off the hook far too easily. Lloyd is a rather experienced man in more ways then one. Due to this, Eno Adiemus, tasked him with overseeing the development of his former guild's three most talented children -- one of them was Sanjo Vista, who Eno praised as the most genius child to waltz into his guild hall. Once on the topic of his past, Sanjo told Laxus Dreyar that Lloyd was a man who could instantly what people had a talent for and what they did not. Lloyd always made it a point that mages should develop their physical capabilities as much as they could since there were situations where magic was not alone the answer to the task at hand. He was also the person who revealed to Sanjo that he had a special affinity for Light Magic. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Equipment Trivia *His appearance is based off Furinji Saiga from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. *Despite still being in his peak form, Lloyd has been semi-retired for a while. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Zicoihno Category:Caster-Mage Category:Raiz Shop Category:Trinity Dragon